La Chispa de tu Incordura
by Nat-kun kori
Summary: Tenía una hermosa familia, una hija, grandes amigos y un trabajo que le agradaba hacer además de estar al lado de la persona que más apreciaba en su vida… Porque cuando entras en aquella burbuja llamada felicidad, pierdes tu toque. "The Shiruetto" lo sabía. Aquella rubia de ojos borgoña se había vuelto débil... Y lo débil debe de volverse fuerte o simplemente… Desaparecer…
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Mi primer One-Shot (o Fanfic, aun no me decido) en este foro que es de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, cabe destacar que yo soy una novata (apenas llevo un One-Shot y una historia que aún no termino... coffaltadeinspiracióncof) esta idea me ha venido rondando y si no lo plasmo no me dejara en paz… Bueno, para ya pasar por fin a la historia solo debo decir que…

 **Disclaimer:** Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece… Esta es una historia sin un fin específico y solo para poderos entretener…

 _Pensamientos de los personajes en cursivas._

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

DESPERTANDO LA CHISPA DE LA INCORDURA

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Te matare… Te matare… Te matare… Te matare… Te matare… Te matare… — Susurraba entre la oscuridad y los destellos de las antorcha, mientras apretaba sus puños contra sus piernas las cuales tenia abrazadas hacia ella.

— Estoy esperando a que llegue el día… — Respondió a las palabras vacías de aquella sentencia con un tono agrio, melancólico y desesperado.

— Te arrepentirás por haber esperado aquello… — Su voz ronca, llena de amargura y desprecio, escupieron esa oración hacia donde creía que se encontraba aquella silueta que se formaba con la tenue luminosidad.

— Dudo eso… — Soltó una carcajada psicótica, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba aquella mujer desecha. — ¿Sabes porque? — una sonrisa torcida apareció, su mano acariciaba aquellas mejillas llenas de suciedad. — Porque es por tu propio bien… — Unas palmaditas como "premio" fue lo único que le entrego, más antes de retirar su mano fue alcanzado por la boca de la mujer dándole una gran y fuerte mordida…

Una parte de su carne fue levantada, la sangre empezaba a emanar sin exagerar. Un silbido de asombro fue lo único que produjo la silueta, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando en desaprobación.

— Nonono, eso no se hace… Debes esperar para cuando Yo crea que estés lista… — Recalco el "Yo" con autoridad, ignorando aquella "herida" — No estas ni siquiera por la mitad de tu potencial… — con suma decepción se apartó dos pasos hacia atrás.

La mujer se levantó a una velocidad sorprendente hacia aquella silueta a pesar de su condición, más antes de poder alcanzarlo fue detenida por unas ataduras magias que le hicieron caer de rodillas frente a él. En tanto, solo mantenía su mirada fija ante los movimientos de su prisionera, serio, esperando algo que le dijera que había, ya, un progreso, aunque fuese leve, algo…

Y lo tuvo…

Con desespero y demasiada rabia, poco a poco comenzaba a deshacerse de aquellas ataduras que le impedían, de una vez por todas, tener a ese malnacido entre sus manos y acabarlo, destruirlo…

Como él había hecho con ella…

Solo un poco más y lo lograba. Solo faltaba poco y pese a que las ataduras le estaban casi cortando sus muñecas, no le importaba en absoluto. Faltaba poco y por fin cedieron, pero ni a punto de dar un paso estuvo ya que le detuvo con un escudo, impidiendo su avance.

— Nada mal… Sorprendente… Has roto estas ataduras en menos tiempo que las otras… — Alago con orgullo. — Pero ¿Qué es un simple escudo para ti? ¡Te has detenido sin siquiera haberle hecho un maldito rasguño! — Grito eufórico.

— Estas enfermo… — Golpeo el escudo con ambas manos, manteniendo su mirada en aquel rostro cubierto por una máscara.

— ¡Por tu culpa! — Exploto. — Todo es tu maldita culpa… En lugar de tratar de ser mejor ¿Qué hiciste? Nada… — Saco un dispositivo en forma de un relámpago. — Pero no toda es tuya… Fueron ellos… Los que te convirtieron en una débil… — Escupió con repudio a la vez que el dispositivo comenzaba a brillar.

Las pupilas de la mujer se ensancharon con temor. Sabía que sucedía cuando aquel tipo sacaba su dispositivo.

Y cada que aparecía eso…

Sentía que perdía el control…

Y sus manos le reclamaban sangre…

— ¡Nooo! ¡Parad! No lastimes a nadie más... Ya no m… — Un nudo en su garganta le impidió terminar su frase. Lagrimas corrían ya, por sus mejillas.

La sombra se mantenía callada, observando aquellas gotas que viajaban hasta el final de aquel rostro. Su enojo creció al verlas salir libre, denotando tristeza… No rabia… Como él quería… Sus ojos ocultos tras aquella máscara, brillaron con un destello misterioso, aquel mismo que quería ver en aquella mirada borgoña. Se lo debía a ella… Porque cuando entras en aquella burbuja llamada felicidad, pierdes tu toque… "The Shiruetto". Aquel tipo, que se hacia llamar -por el mismo- de esa forma; lo sabía, y le frustraba eso… Porque aquella rubia de ojos borgoña se había vuelto débil… _Y lo débil debe de volverse fuerte o simplemente… Desaparecer…_ Y él no quería aquello. Simplemente quería verle como en los viejos tiempos. Como en aquellos cuentos que una vez aquel hombre, al que debía llamar "padre", le contaba a base de regaños, "palabras de aliento".

 _¿Dónde había quedado esa chiquilla de 9 años que desato una amenaza para el Buro de Administración Tiempo-Espacio?_

 _¿Aquella que recolectaba las Lots Logia y se enfrentó al tomo de las tinieblas?_

Apretó los dientes, irritado, tanto que una leve marca de sangre comenzaba a emanarle. Retiro su máscara para poder apreciar aquellos ojos, los cuales se veían preocupados por lo que podría pasar. Eso lo alentaba. Formulo una sonrisa más marcada con un rastro de diversión, no, era algo más macabro. Porque esta vez su sadismo caería en la persona que más detestaba en su vida, desde que oyó hablar de ella. Anteriormente se había ya desquitado con el "hermano", la "madre", el familiar que exclusivamente ella había creado e inclusive "levemente" y de "solo un golpe", con aquella chiquilla que se hacía llamar "su hija".

Sus tripas de retorcieron de solo recordar como lloraba por cada uno de ellos.

 _Patético._

Torció la cara a modo de una mueca de asco. Era mejor empezar de una vez. A fin de cuentas… Lo mejor va para el final. Y ya desde hacía 3 meses –desde que la pudo tener en su poder- por fin podría ver lo que desde hace mucho tiempo ha querido apreciar… Si… Aquellos ojos con ese peculiar brillo… Con esa chispa… Y no cualquier chispa… No aquella de cuando era solo una niña, esa mirada llena de tristeza y melancolía… Mucho menos aquella que comenzó a aparecer hacía apenas unos años atrás, esa que emanaba felicidad, cariño, bondad…

 _Uhhg… ¡Noo!_

Él quería ver aquella chispa de arrebato, de descontrol, de sed de venganza…

Era lo único que pedía… Y haría lo imposible de verla aunque eso fuese morir entre sus manos…

 _¿Qué mejor forma de morir si no era esa?_

Se carcajeo.

Como solo una persona no cuerda lo haría, y que reiría con algo que de ninguna manera no tendría nada de risa…

Matar a alguien…

 ** _¿Qué Ser humano puede llamarse como tal –humano-, si se regocija del dolor de otros, burlándose de su miseria y apreciando con una sonrisa su muerte?…_**

— No pongas esa carita… — Le hablo como si fuese una pequeña. — Sabes… Últimamente te eh visto muy pensativa… — Simulaba reflexionar, acercándose. Instintivamente ella retrocedía. — Por eso hoy… Eh invitado a alguien muy especial para que se una a nosotros. — Al momento una pared se ilumino.

Se mostraba un sinfín de marcas de sangre, salpicaduras, charcos, huellas de manos o cualquier otra parte que se haya reafirmado en ella. Ahí, justamente en ese lugar, la rubia había visto perecer a todos aquellos que quería, que apreciaba. Aun no podía comprender como aquel tipo se las había arreglado para atraparlos a todos ellos, para hacerlo ver que no eran más que unas simples escorias… Arcadas comenzaban a darle de solo recordar, no, también de ver, aun ahí, los cuerpos de lo que alguna vez fueron su familia y allegados, sus seres queridos…

Se atraganto con un grito ahogado, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Sus ojos no podían más denotar la sorpresa que tenía… Pues… Frente a si, se encontraban una niña de más o menos 9 años, cabello rubio oscuro, y una mujer de su misma edad -25 años-, de cabellera anaranjada. Atadas, golpeadas y con marcas de suciedad que, a comparadas con las de ella, eran menos… Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar aquella maldita voz…

— ¿Qué tal eh? ¿A que no esperabas que tu querida "hija" estuviese viva? No me lo tomes a mal, pero estaba esperando el momento indicado. — Aquel dispositivo que había estado brillando en su mano se fue transformando en una Katana de donde el mango tenia forma de relámpago, apreciándose ahí mismo una singular piedra ónix.

Lentamente la más pequeña comenzó a levantar su cabeza con dificultad, con cansancio. A la rubia se le partió el corazón de verla –verlas- así, sus puños se apretaron hasta mantener sus nudillos completamente blancos a causa de la fuerza aplicada, su mandíbula crujió y sus dientes rechinaban.

La pequeña sonrió con tristeza, sus ojos heterocromaticos comenzaban a cerrarse, más antes de caer en lo que ella quería pensar que sería la inconsciencia, pudo apreciar y leer de sus labios de antemano un 'mama'.

Y ahí quedo todo…

Ahí se había terminado su resistencia y esperanza…

Porque no podía ni quería, no, en realidad nunca quiso imaginarles ahí mismo, frente a aquella silueta enferma… Y ahora… Ellas estaban… ellas… Frente a él… Aquel…

Una nueva carcajada junto con un grito de dolor la saco de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo? ¡¿La Katana ya se encontraba enterrada en el vientre de la pelinaranja?! La sangre comenzó a emanar y el rostro de aquel joven se alegró.

Le había dado 'Click' al interruptor del 'Ángel castigador'…

Su ángel…

El escudo que le mantenía a una distancia de no más de dos metros, comenzó a fragmentarse, más aun así, se mantenía, solo era cuestión de unos cuantos golpeas más.

 _Solo un leve empujón más…_

Y ardería esa llama amarilla que yacía sofocada, gritando con desespero que la soltasen…

 _Libre para poder aniquilar…_

— No te quedes parada ahí con solo mirar… — Saco la Katana en un rápido movimiento y la volvió a encajar, pero ahora en la pierna derecha de aquella pelinaranaja. Un grito agónico lleno el lugar. — Vamos, acércate o si no ellas pagaran… — Llevo la Katana un poco hacia abajo, haciendo un corte horizontal en la perna. Nuevamente, gritos de dolor se volvieron a escuchar.

— ¡Mama/Nanoha! — Gritaron ambas rubia mientras veían aterradas como iba y venía aquella arma, atravesando o solamente quedando a mitad de la carne.

— Ayu… dame… Fa-fa… — Pedía a media vos y con mucho esfuerzo.

Los golpes en la barrera se intensificaban.

 ** _Por fin cedió._**

Más un golpe –que no vio venir- le aventó de nuevo a su lugar inicial, hasta una esquina de la pared. Bufo de frustración. Al momento se paró de golpe, pero nuevamente le retenía…

 ** _Otra vez las ataduras mágicas…_**

— Lo eh pensado… Mejoremos esto… — Un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza, le daba mala espina. — Mira bien y no pierdas ningún detalle… — Con dos saltos hacia un lado, levanto su dispositivo y conjuro un hechizo…

 _Directo y sin rodeos…_

La resplandeciente Katana con mango en forma de relámpago, comenzó a formar un potente rayo, estaba listo de ser lanzado. Luchaba por liberarse, tenía que soltarse, debía salvarlas, le iba a disparar…

O eso se imaginaba.

Al final, el hechizo no paso a más que concentrar la magia de alrededor y la succiono.

No.

— Que empiece el juego, y despertemos aquella chispa de locura que quiere destellar en tus hermosos ojos… —

En lugar de eso prefirió atravesar el corazón de ambas.

 ** _Separo su dispositivo en dos._**

Y con una parte en cada mano, detuvo ambos corazón al mismo momento y con un solo movimiento.

 ** _En el lugar exacto._**

Las cabezas de ambas, se mantuvieron colgando. Ya era tarde para ayudar…

 ** _Pero no para acabar con él._**

Su ceño se frunció así como sus músculos se tensaron ante la repentina exigencia de fuerza. El crujir de las ataduras, junto con el repentino estruendo de relámpagos y rayos fuera del lugar, solo significaba una cosa…

Había despertado…

 _Su poder y esas ganas de aniquilar…_

Sonreía feliz por su triunfo, porque a pesar de todo, eso era lo único que quería. Dejo caer su dispositivo y extendió sus brazos, esperando lo añorado…

— Jajajajaja vamos… Acaba conmigo, destrúyeme… Despedázame… Como hice con Arf, lindy-san, Chrono-kun, Vivio-chan… — Le mantenía la mirada mientras ella se mantenía parada, respirando con fuerza, aguantando –aun- esas ganas. — Vamos… Demuéstrame que puedes hacer sin Bardiche… Demuéstrame esa sed de sangre que yace dentro de ti… — Camino hacia ella, impaciente de seguir esperando, susurro. — Demuéstrame el odio que Nanoha-san nunca jamás vera… Mátame con esa chispa de Locura que arde en tus ojos… Fate-chan —

Y el cielo se volvió gris. Una enorme tormenta se aglomero sobre aquella vieja instalación de scaglietti. La oscuridad se esparció y el rojo se esparció sobre aquel planeta no administrado…

Matarle no le devolvería a nadie…

Matarle no le regresaría a su quería familia…

Matarle no la salvaría a ella de la soledad…

 ** _No…_**

Pero matarle le hacía sentir bien…

Le hacia sentirle viva –por primera vez- desde esos tres meses en confinamiento…

Porque el matarle le hacía sentirse libre y lo agradecía…

Se sentía bien y necesitaba más…

Porque ella tenía una hermosa familia, una hija, grandes amigos y un trabajo que le agradaba hacer, además de estar al lado de la persona que más apreciaba en su vida… Que amaba… Pero a alguien en especial no le parecía bien aquello… Ese alguien que, igual que ella, era un mago artificial…

 ** _Una persona falsa…_**

Que creció y residió en una de las tantas instalaciones de scaglietti, en aquel mundo abandonado y sin administra. Sí, porque él también había sido creado para un fin específico como el de ella –en un principio-. Sucumbiendo a los castigo –como hiso ella-, torturas, misiones… Todo… para al final, caer en la locura… Despertando esa chispa, que también –ahora- tiene…

Por eso necesitaba más…

Debía de apagarla…

Porque ella ya estaba sola en aquel lugar…

Y debía de una u otra forma… Apaciguar su sed de "libertad"…

Al menos hasta que pudiese descansar…

 ** _En paz…_**

 ** _Junto a los demás…_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Equipo listo? — Pregunto una pelinaranja, apuntando hacia una enorme puerta de metal con un bastón blanco donde denotaba una enorme piedra circular roja.

— Confirmado… — Respondió una pequeña de cabello rojizo sujeto por unas trenzas. Entre sus manos descansaba –a comparación de su tamaño- un enorme martillo amarillo.

— Permiso para la intromisión al perímetro. — Solicito una pelirosa, manteniendo en alto una espada.

— **Concedido.** — Se escuchó hablar mediante el comunicador a la líder de aquella "misión".

— Entendido… — asintió la pelinaranja. Concentrada comenzó a juntar energía. — Starligth… ¡Breaker! — Mando a volar la puerta reforzada para después comenzar a volar a gran velocidad dos niveles hacia abajo.

Estaban a punto de llegar. Aquella escuadra, conformada por 20 magos, se había reunido con una misión en especial. El rescate de la Enforce T. Harlaown… Ya habían pasado poco más de 3 meses y medio y no habían tenido nada… Hasta hace unos días, en donde, un extraño comportamiento climatológico comenzó a azotar en un planeta no administrado, el comportamiento, una lluvia de rayos.

Se encontraban en el punto base donde, anteriormente, las computadoras de la nave –en la cual se transportaron para llegar- habían registrado vida dentro de aquella instalación, justamente en aquel mismo lugar.

— Signum… — Llamo a la pelirosada.

La nombrada levanto su dispositivo, serena, fijando su vista en la última puerta. Y con un corte limpio de deshizo de ella, permitiendo la entrada en aquel lugar, semejante a un sótano. Estaban dispuesto a atravesarla rápidamente, más se detuvieron por el fuerte olor que emanaba de adentro.

Un olor desagradable, como ha descompuesto. Quemaba. Principalmente el olor a oxido.

— Creo haber encontrado el interruptor de la electricidad… — Comunico la de trenzas.

— Actívala… — Ordeno la pelirosa.

Dicho y hecho. Las luces comenzaron a encender, de a una por una, revelando la naturaleza del olor. Rostros de sorpresa y de asco se empezaron a presentar. Arcadas se comenzaron a escuchar.

— El Almirante Chrono y la Almirante Lindy... — Pronuncio la pelirroja.

— También… Arf… Hayate y… Nosotros… — Susurro lo último.

— Dejemos esto por ahora… Hay que movernos y empezar a buscar… —Tratando de ignorarlo todo, la segunda al mando de aquella misión, comenzó a esparcir ordenes así como personal.

— Takamachi… Esto es… — Comenzó a indagar la capitana del primer escuadrón.

— Magos artificiales creados a partir del gen de los originales… — Respondió admirando a los cuerpos, ya sin vida –y en proceso de descomposición- de aquellos que conocía.

— Nanoha, Signum… La encontramos… deben… ustedes… — No podía expresarse la del martillo.

Intrigadas. Las nombradas se dirigieron hacia el lugar señalado. El olor se hacía más fuerte que antes, las luces comenzaban a fallar, iluminando solo lo necesario. Comenzaron a caminar atentas a lo que sea. El piso se sentía obstruido. Llevaron sus miradas curiosas y lo vieron… Varios cuerpos, de la misma persona, esparcidos por todos lados. La sangre que aun se mantenía "fresca" les había provocado uno que otro resbalón.

¿Quién podría ocasionar aquello?

Esa pregunta fue contestada al oír un leve murmullo, proveniente de una puerta que se encontraba custodiada, ya, por dos agentes. Se encaminaron hacia aquel lugar deteniéndose en la puerta. La pudieron ver.

Ahí, en medio, con dos cuerpos que igual que todos los demás encontrados, se encontraba una rubia, cuya mirada borgoña se veía perdida, ausente. Lentamente comenzaron a acercarse y mientras lo hacían, podían entender lo que había estado pronunciando todo este tiempo…

— Le matare, le matare, le matare, le matare… Debo matarlo… Me ha quitado a todos y por ello debo matarlo… — Le decía a la nada.

La pelinaranja comenzó a acercársele lentamente, manteniendo la mirada fija en aquellos cuerpos que se encontraba entre los brazos de la rubia. Su corazón le dio un vuelco.

— Fate-chan… Perdona la demora pero… Ya hemos llegado por ti… — Le hablo cariñosa… — Vamos… Salgamos… — extendió su mano.

— Na... ¿Nanoha? —

"Aceptemos el Dolor…

Y volvámonos más fuertes".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

N/A: Yyyy... Hasta ahí le eh dejado... Se que eh dejado varias incógnitas... Quizás y me anime a responderlas... Solo debo tener tiempo -e inspiración-. Espero que al menos a alguien le haya gustado, si es así podrían dejármelo saber... Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, sé que habían estado esperando esto así que espero y me puedan perdonar por la demora… Gracias por aquellos que me dejaron reviews, espero que esto sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece… Esta es una historia sin un fin específico y solo para poderos entretener…

 _Pensamientos de los personajes en cursivas y en_ _ **negritas**_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _LA CHISPA DE TU INCORDURA_

 _. . ._

 _EL DOLOR DE LA PENA Y DE LA IMPOTENCIA._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

— Fate-chan… Perdona la demora pero… Ya hemos llegado por ti… — Le hablo cariñosa… — Vamos… Salgamos… — extendió su mano.

— Na... ¿Nanoha? — Pregunto confundida, sin llegar a verle. — Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento… Yo… Vivio… Los demás… Tu… — Trago grueso, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos pero ninguna lagrima se rehusó a salir. — No pude… yo… Él tenía razón… Soy débil… — Golpeo su puño contra el suelo. — No pude salvarles… No pude… — Levanto la mirada. La levanto hacia el rostro de ella. El color borgoña y el violeta, después de meses, se encontraron; pero solo por unos segundos, instintivamente bajo sus ojos hacia el rostro pálido que mantenía acariciando. — No te pude salvar… — Le hablo, […

 _"Aceptemos el Dolor…_

 _Y volvámonos más fuertes"._

…] le hablo al cuerpo inerte que sostenía entre sus brazos en lugar de dirigir esas palabras a la verdadera Nanoha. A la que se mantenía inerte observándola sufrir por alguien que se veía como ella.

 _ **Claro, ella soy yo… Pero no es así. Yo no soy esa que está en sus brazos.**_

Por su parte, la pelirosa –que se había mantenido al margen- decidió que era hora de llevarle a casa. No era ni el lugar ni el momento para preguntar sobre lo ocurrido. Pudo divisar que el rostro de la maga blanca se descoloco, su determinación para el encontrar a la Enforcer, se vio mermado al tenerla ya de frente, de verla de esa manera y aquella mano que había extendido, había regresado a un costado sutilmente, sigilosamente. Decayó a un estado de culpa y remordimiento; culpa por demorar tanto en encontrarla, remordimiento por no poder haber estado ahí para ayudarle. Y es que no…

 _No es su culpa… No lo era…_

Lo sabía de antemano, pero era comprensible, al igual que la maga blanca, ella misma se sentía de igual forma, incluso podía apostar que la pelirroja, que Vita, se sentía de la misma forma. No, estaba segura que no eran las únicas…

 _Todos en la sección nos sentimos así, de la misma manera… Aunque ellos aún no saben sobre esto…_

Dejo atrás todo eso y se acercó a la rubia, sujetándola entre sus brazos, separándole de los cuerpos que abrazaba con devoción. No sabía cómo debía que terminar con esa imagen, es que se veía tan surreal, no era verdad esa escena pero de alguna manera lo asemejaba. En un brazo de la rubia yacía una Takamachi muerta y en el otro una copia igual a Vivio en el mismo estado. No eran las verdaderas, pero el dolor reflejado en el rostro de la Enforcer se antojaba lejano y que no existiese. Dolía aunque no eran ellas, dolía aunque no era cierto aquello, dolía aunque estuviese ahí la pelinaranja y que supiese que la Takamachi menor estaba segura en el cuartel. Diablos, Dolía porque no sabía por cuales tormentos paso la Harlaown y porque en algún momento de todo aquello…

 _Ellas_ _estuvieron vivas y sufrieron aquel infierno_.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Suéltame! — Luchaba la de ojos rojizos con la que en otros momentos fue su rival y ahora es su mano derecha. Signum trataba de levantarla pero la diferencia de alturas le estaba dificultando el trabajo.

No, había más. La sentía más liviana pero a la vez una fuerza le impedía levantarla. Era absurdo decir que ahora la diferencia de estaturas fuera un obstáculo. Ella era la líder de los Wolkenritter por favor.

 _Ella está más fuerte, me está costando y eso que solo está luchando por liberarse, ella no quiere separarse de los cuerpos… De aquellos falsos…_

Estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos que no previno aquel golpe en su abdomen que le hiso doblarse, al ínstate ya se encontraba tocando con su mejilla el sucio suelo mientras sentía que su brazo seria arrancado en cualquier momento. Sin imaginarse siquiera, la rubia se las ingenio con ese golpe para posteriormente colocarse arriba de ella, haciéndole una palanca mientras decía no querer ir ningún lado, no querer dejar a ninguno, en especial, no querer dejarlas a ellas.

 _¡¿Acaso no ve que la ojivioleta se encontraba ahí?! La verdadera…_

— ¡Testarossa suéltame! — pedía. Se encontraba totalmente incapacitada, _¿Cuándo había aprendido a hacer algo como eso?_ — ¡Que alguien me la quite! — Exigió e inmediatamente los dos agentes que habían estado custodiando la entrada, fueron en su auxilio.

Pero tan pronto como ellos se acercaron a sujetarla, salieron volando. Estrellados contra la pared y terminando en el duro suelo, trataron de levantarse lo más rápido posible, ¿Cómo les paso eso? La Enforcer dejo de aprisionar a la Guardián Belkan para centrarse en los agentes. Camino al más próximo con decisión, mostrando un rostro que tanto como la pelirosada y la ojivioleta nunca habían visto; pedía sangre, iba sin misericordia…

— ¡Takamachi haz algo! — aun en el suelo llamaba a la pelinaranja que se encontraba en shock. — ¡Takamachi! — Volvió a intentarlo pero no respondía. — ¡Vita inmovilízala! — Llamo a la capitana del segundo equipo quien apareció en un santiamén más antes de que pudiera hacer algo divisaron a la rubia levantar una extraña katana con mango en forma de rayo frente a uno de los agentes.

 _ **Una sonrisa macabra adorna su rostro… Esa que se encuentra allí frente a mí no es**_ _ **Fate**_ _ **… No es ella…**_

Y con eso en mente, no dudo en levantar su báculo apuntando hacia su dirección, su rostro se endureció y sus cejas se fruncieron.

Llamo a su dispositivo.

— Raising heart. — Tomo pose firme y sujetando con todas su fuerza a su dispositivo -su compañera-.

— "Restrict Logk" — Pronuncio la vos mecanizada atrapando e inmovilizando a la rubia.

— Divine Shooter… ¡Shoo!— Y salieron miles de bolitas rosas a través del báculo con dirección hacia la rubia que en ese momento se había liberado de aquella barrera. Aquellos destellos de energía le dieron de golpe, mas no le detenían. — ¡Starlight Breaker! —

Y por segunda ocasión, esa instalación fue escenario de un gran poder. Ambos eran igual de sorprendentes. No me atrevería a decir cuál de ellos dos había sido de un mayor nivel, aun así se pudo sentir la diferencia, aunque esta fuese una mínima…

 _._

.

.

Corría a toda velocidad, siendo seguida por dos cuadrúpedos, ambos del mismo tamaño. De sus ojos salían lágrimas de felicidad y al mismo tiempo… De tristeza.

 _¡Por fin le han encontrado!_

Pero de solo haber visto el rostro de todos aquellos que habían partido en su búsqueda: caras tristes, miradas desviadas, rostros ocultos; temió lo peor. Quería preguntar, a quien sea, que alguien le dijera, pero no se atrevía, el miedo le carcomía.

 _¿Y si ella…? ¡No!_

Se negó a si misma esos pensamientos negativos, alejándolos poniéndose firme y apretando los puños. Debía saber, tenía que saber, por la misma boca de su madre que, eso -no quería ni pensarlo-, no era verdad y ni había pasado, que la habían encontrado viva, sí, eso era lo que más quería oír o en el mejor de los caso comprobar ella misma con sus propios ojos. Y es que para ella, los tres meses y medio en los que no sabían nada, en verdad habían sido una tortura para ella…

 _ **Sin tan siquiera supieras pequeña.**_

Fue lo que se permitió pensar la comandante de la Sección 6 mientras la veía desde el puente de llegada. Se negaba a sí misma, ¿Cómo podría decirle ella el estado de su otra madre? ¿Le culparía de ello? Y es que para Yagami Hayate, aquella niñita de contaba con apenas tan solo 6 años cuando le conoció tiempo atrás, se había convertido en su queridísima "sobrina" (porque así le decía) y ahora, con sus 11 años, estaba más atenta a lo que le rodeaba y eso le preocupaba, porque sabía muy bien que posiblemente ya se había hecho la idea de que su otra madre estuviese muerta, porque en definitiva se había anunciado que la habían encontrado, mas no se había dicho si con vida y solo ella y los participantes de la misión sabían la situación en la que como fue encontrada.

Y dolía…

Dolía no poderle decirle que estaba viva pero, ¿Cómo le dices a un niña (porque a sus ojos a un lo era) que su madre no está del todo bien? ¿Cómo decirle que su madre ya no era la misma? ¿Qué le respondería? Y de nuevo a su mente aquellas preguntas: _**¿Me odiaría?**_ _**¿Me culparía?**_ No lo sabría hasta que pudiese hablar con ella… y con decisión, estaba a punto de encaminarse hasta donde se encontraba pero alguien le detuvo.

— Vita… — Llamo a su pelirroja caballero, interrogándole por su acción con la mirada.

— Deja a Nanoha, es mejor que ella se lo diga… — Desvió su mirada azulina.

Y lo entendió.

Pues es que era mejor que la Instructora lo hiciera, era su hija y ella su madre, sería lo mejor. A pesar de ello, la comandante deseaba poder ser un apoyo para su amiga y para su sobrina. Y es que la situación en la que ahora se vería la familia Takamachi-Harlaown es el cómo sería sobrellevar una vida en donde la Enforcer ya no actuaría como tal, ya no sería como tal o quizás hasta ya no volvería a ser como era. Porque a eso le temían. Temían y no querían imaginar.

Por supuesto, miles de incógnita le llegaron a la encargada de ver la salud de la Testarossa. Shamal no sabía a ciencia cierta que podría pasar. El shock en la que la encontraron, el ataque psicológico que recibió y aquellas heridas físicas que aunque eran menores, estaban en un mal estado al no haber tenido las atenciones adecuadas. Llevaría tiempo el ver un proceso, más centrado en su mente que en su cuerpo… Antibióticos y unas cuantas vendas harían ese trabajo, pocas revisiones a su estado y estaría recuperada…

Lástima que no sería lo mismo hablar de su estado mental y emocional…

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

— … Y esa es la situación. — Finalizo su reporte la médico cabecera del TSAB.

Todos en la sala se encontraban pensativos y no era para menos. Necesitaban una solución al estado de la Enforcer #1 de la organización. Le necesitaban en el campo de batalla, más que nada, pues era obvio que por ello se darían a la tarea de verle una rápida recuperación. Solo sus allegados, sus amigos y familia eran lo que de verdad estaban lamentándose y sufriendo por este hecho.

 _Insensibles y ruines que no sabrán lo que es el dolor al ver a alguien querido en esa situación…_

Se permitió pensar la Takamachi menor, denotándolo con su ceño fruncido. Se le había permitido la estadía en la sala, más que nada como familiar y bajo el permiso de los Almirantes Harlaown Lindy y Chronos, por supuesto, la comandante Yagami Hayate y el exclusivo de la general de división, Gracia Carim.

El haber sido informada por su madre fue algo inesperado, y no fue el que allá sido ella, sino más bien el saber lo que había pasado con su madre Fate y lo comprobó ella misma al verle visto después de saber aquello. De solo recordarla ahí acostada en una cama y drogada para tenerla tranquila, inmóvil…

 _Es toda mi culpa…_

No quería llorar ahí con todos aquellos presente. Se sentía culpable, sus puños se apretaron de la ira, y Arf lo noto puesto que se acercó a ella una vez había terminado aquella estúpida junta. Con una forma más adulta de la que una vez había tenido, alta, con su melena naranja más larga de lo normal casi llegándole a su espalda baja, una altura a la par de Zafira. Ella no lo entendía. Ella sabía sobre los familiares y comprendía sobre el uso de mana pero aun así no entendía por qué Arf aparecía con aquella forma si su madre no se encontraba del todo bien. Lo había estado meditando, puesto que una semana y media atrás comenzó a utilizar aquella forma. Mas sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por unas palabras de aquella mujer lobuna…

— No te culpes de ello… —

 _Mentira... Soy responsable de toda esta situación. Lo soy…_

Se recriminaba y ahí no pudo aguantar más, las lágrimas brotaron sin nada de esfuerzo, todos aquellos días que resistió el no llorar pareciere que se habían acumulado para que al final explotaran justamente en ese mismo momento. Unos cálidos brazos le atraparon y le hiso sentirse protegida, igual a como le sucedía con…

 _Fate-mama… Me siento en los brazos de Fate-mama…_

Al levantar la mirada noto a Arf, lloraba al igual que ella. La sostuvo con más fuerza y comenzó a hablar con una vos leve pero entendible.

— Cuanto mayor sea el mana de un mago, mayor es la posibilidad de que un familiar adopte una forma más poderosa… — Quedaron colgando esas palabras. — Nadie puede imaginar por cuantas cosas paso y aunque se las imaginen, no creo que sean capaces de aguantar algo casi similar que aquello… — Se separó de ella, y le sonrió.

Le regalo la sonrisa más triste que en su corta vida haya visto. Y lo comprendió… Arf al estar ligada con Fate, lo presencio, no de igual forma pero había sentido todo aquello que su madre había pasado. Las palabras no salían de su boca, y los recuerdos se hicieron presentes…

Caminaban juntas bajo el manto oscuro que mantenía en alto a las estrellas. Regresaban del gimnasio en donde había tenido entrenamiento con Nove y Einhard. Se encontraba contenta puesto que su madre tenía días que ya se encontraba más en casa y no viajando y viajando por sus misiones. Era simplemente genial, no cabía de la moción, se supone fue con ella para acompañarle y que no regresase sola y al final termino enseñándoles uno que otro movimiento de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Era muy veloz y a Nove le costaba asestar un golpe.

— Ah sido el mejor entrenamiento que eh tenido. — Le menciono mientras caminaba de espalda para poder observarle. — Fate-mama es sorprendente. ¡Quisiera poder moverme tan rápido como tú lo haces! —

— A mí también me ha gustado pasar este tiempo contigo. — Terminado esa frase, una cálida sonrisa se adueñó de la rubia.

Una sonrisa cariñosa, cálida y sincera…

 _Como lo es ella…_

Se encontraba de maravilla, tanto que no noto cuando su madre se detuvo en seco y comenzó a mira hacia todos lados. Ella aún continuaba caminado, pero ahora de una manera normal. Y no supo cómo, pero en tan solo un instante ya se encontraba en el suelo, siendo cubierta por el cuerpo de la mayor. Giro su rostro intrigada y le encontró…

A tan solo unos metros de distancias, bajo la luz de una farola, se encontraba un joven de al menos unos 18 años de cabellera grisácea y con una extraña mascara roja con colmillos y cuernos. Les observaba, aunque no pudiese ver sus ojos ella sabía claramente que les observaba. Así que no pudo evitar actuar de aquella forma…

— Chris. — Llamo a su dispositivo por el nombre de mascota mientras se levantaba. Este al instante floto delante de su cara.

— Espera Vivio, no… — Trato de llamarle su madre pero esta no hacía caso alguno.

— Sacred Heart… Set up… — Y al instante apareció con su forma adulta dispuesta a atacar a aquel que les había atacado mas no pudo llegar tan lejos.

No se había acercado lo suficiente cuando ya estaba estampada en un árbol cercano, le dolía el hombro derecho y parte de su espalda, justamente donde había impactado en el tronco. Dispuesta a levantarse sin importar el dolor e incrédula de lo que pasaba, una descarga la invadió por completo y justamente ahí lo noto. Su madre se encontraba prisionera con ataduras mágicas, desesperada, mientras el extraño se encaminaba hacia ella sosteniendo una gran katana en alto, dispuesto a asestarle un golpe.

— ¡Vivio! — Fue lo único que grito su madre. — ¡Bardiche! Set up… — Invoco a su dispositivo la mayor.

Poco después de eso, fue golpeada por un choque eléctrico que, casi le lleva a la inconsciencia. Estaba de rodillas y desorientada, solo podía escuchar a su madre llamándola, no sabía porque pero no podía resistir estar así, por lo que se dejó caer, quedando acostada en el pasto. Sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse…

— Bardiche… Thunder Smasher. — Ordeno la rubia apuntándole directamente al sujeto extraño, apretando con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria a su dispositivo.

El extraño se giró para hacerle frente a la rubia, con porte tranquilo a la vez que la voz del sujeto se dejó escuchar por primera vez.

— Yatagarasu… — Fue lo único que pronuncio el extraño y después…

Después de eso despertó en el Bureau, específicamente en la enfermería, a un lado suyo, se encontraba su otra madre, con lágrimas en los ojos y unas ojeras. Pasaron dos días después de aquello. Dos días que no sabían nada de la rubia mayor. Y ella sabía muy bien que había sido su culpa, le había llamado para que no tratase de pelear con aquel sujeto y la creyó fácil pero no fue así, ni siquiera ella, que siendo una Enforcer podo lograr algo.

— Nanoha-mama… yo… — Trataba de decir algo pero era inútil, las palabras no salían de su boca.

— "My sir needs me" — Escucho la vos mecanizada.

Llevo su mirada hasta las manos de su madre y ahí lo encontró, el dispositivo, aquel fiel compañero de la rubia, el cual se vea seriamente dañado y por algún motivo aparente no se curaba.

Más lágrimas se hicieron presentes. La pequeña rubia lamentaba la forma en como actuó aquel día, se sentía sumamente mal y recordar hacia crecer ese sentimiento de culpa e impotencia. Se sintió vulnerable, como en aquellos días cuando conoció a sus madres. Tanto le dolía la situación que se aventó a los brazos de Arf, quien la recibió comprensiva.

— Lo lamento Arf… Lo siento mucho… Yo… Yo… Fate-mama me llamo pero me creí capaz de… Si no hubiera ido en mi ayuda, ella… — No sabía execramento porque pero ella quería disculparse, lo creía necesario, aun así, nuevamente Arf la hiso reaccionar con sus palabras.

— No pequeña… No te disculpes por haber sido protegida por Fate… — tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la joven rubia y se colocó a una altura casi igual a la de ella. — Vivio… Para Fate eres lo más importante… ¿Sabes porque? Porque Fate es capaz de dar su vida por ti, no, ella es capaz de dar su vida por todos nosotros…— Y mientras decía aquello, con su pulgar retiro a aquellas lagrimas que habían corrido por el rostro la Takamachi menor. — El amor que Fate nos tiene es tan grande que no le importaría sacrificar su vida para protegernos…— Termino de decir, poco después se separó de ella para darle espacio.

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Risas…

Era lo único que podía llegar a escuchar en aquella habitación. Lo oia perfectamente.

 _ **Se encuentra aquí.**_

Fue el pensamiento más lógico que encontró ante la presencia de aquel sonido que le era odioso. Se movió de donde estaba y se preparó para lo inevitable. Recibiendo una carcajada de burla e incredulidad.

 _ **Pagaras…**_

Con puños apretados y las ganas de destruirlo con todo, se mantuvo, aun, al margen. Moviéndose ahora a la izquierda, lo más rápido y veloz que pudo pese a no tener su dispositivo. No sabía decirse si estaba más cerca o aún faltaba para alcanzarle. La risa seguía, igual de burlesca y fuerte. Se pegó a la pared y se disponía a saltar hacia su costado.

Con ataque improvisado y desesperado.

Su única intención. Callarle de una vez.

Y salto. Salto sin más preparando sus puños para silenciarle de una buena vez mientras sus ojos demostraban esas ansias que le carcomían por verle acabado. Derrotado.

Golpe certero y en el blanco.

 _ **Te matare.**_

Y con una sonrisa demostró lo pensando. Los golpes llovieron. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Fueron seguidos, y fueron los únicos que alcanzo a llegar a dar. Pues de un momento a otro se desvaneció frente de si y en su lugar solo quedo la blanca pared ahora manchada con sangre. ¿Sangre de él? ¿O su sangre?

La risa aún se mantenía. Y fue ahí donde no pudo más. Llevo sus manos hacia sus oídos para evitar seguir oyendo y cuando hiso aquello lo noto.

Frente de si estaban los rastros del espejo, grandes y pequeños pedazos.

Regados por doquier.

Reflejando la terrible realidad de lo que verdaderamente pasaba allí.

Presa del pánico, solo lograr hacerse en un ovillo, mientras permanecía el sonido de una carcajada, denotándose la locura de un alma destruida y perdida que se reía de sí misma.

Si.

Porque la risa provenía de aquella mujer quien, sin saberlo, se regocijaba de su misma miseria, justo como aquel que le destruyo. Y lo podía observar, se podía ver, a través de los reflejos de aquel espejo que con sus puños destrozo. Porque pese a seguir riendo sus lágrimas agrias se escurrían, mojándola de su triste situación sin siquiera detenerse en su acción de reírse de sí.

.

.

¿Podía haberse hecho algo para evitar la tragedia?

¿Tenía que acabar así?

.

* * *

"La deslumbrante naturaleza no es más que el telón de fondo del escenario, donde tiene lugar la tragedia del ser humano"  
— John Morley.

* * *

N/A: Y qué tal? Sé que demore muuucho para aportar con esto. La verdad espero que sea de su agrado y logre al menos desvelar algo de lo que paso. En verdad que eso espero así como también espero que me lo hagan saber. Hasta la próxima!

Saludos de Nat-kun Kôri


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece… Esta es una historia sin un fin específico y solo para poderos entretener…

 _Pensamientos de los personajes en cursivas y en **negritas**_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _LA CHISPA DE TU INCORDURA_

 _. . ._

 _TUS OJOS VACIOS QUE ME REFLEJAN._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Me encuentro donde siempre, observando la nada. Admirando la nada, solamente ahí. La ira y el desprecio me llegan de golpe, como siempre han llegado. Y es que no puedo evitarlo y sinceramente ya no trato de hacerlo.

 ** _El odiar ya es parte de ti. Tú no conoces que es el amor, ni mucho menos felicidad por lo que la muerte es algo que no temes y en el fondo de tu alma… Anhelas._**

 _»Si no conoces todavía la vida, ¿Cómo puede ser posible conocer la muerte?«_

Estúpidos pensamientos de redención.

¡Claro que se lo que es vida! ¡Yo tenía una buena vida! Pero todo termino por aquella… Si, por ESA.

Todo es su culpa.

De aquella.

Soy un ser creado a partir del gen de ella. Basto solo un poco. Yo poseo su sangre y eso es lo que me más amo ¿Por qué? Fácil, yo poseo la grandeza en mis entrañas. Miro más alto, anhelo más. Eso es nuestra única diferencia. Pero pese a ello, era mi ejemplo, la quería como mi hermana. Pero a la vez la detestaba…

Yo seguía siendo inferior ante los ojos de papá.

Siendo comparado con una sombra de lo que ella fue, de lo que logro, de lo que pudo alcanzar pero que nunca podría ser. Día tras día. Esa era mi marca. Y no aquellas que me realizaban. ¿Me pueden culpar de querer lograr ver lo mucho que escuchaba? No. No era lo que escuchaba. Era mi imaginación. Jugando conmigo, demostrándome como podía ser, enseñándome lo que le hubiera gustado ver a él.

Si. Eso era mi impulso. Lograrlo, demostrárselo.

Quería hacerlo sonreír con mi proeza.

Y es que de igual manera quería verlos.

Era como un sueño…

Pero llegaste tú, y terminaste con mi meta. Llegaste a destruir lo que era mi vida. A ese algo que podría considerar familia. Me lo quitaste y me lo arrebataste. Por eso me decidí a que pagaras de igual manera. Por eso me decidí a destruir lo que apreciabas. Exacto. Mi detonante fue que me separaras de quien yo apreciaba y admiraba. Haciendo más larga esa distancia que de por sí ya nos separaba. Mi determinación nació cuando por tu culpa, ella lo detuvo y lo encerró.

¡A nuestro padre!

 ** _La locura hirviendo por tu sangre. Con mirada perdida y una risa por demás irritante…_**

 ** _Tú, que perdido en lo que creías bueno, decidiste vengarte de aquello que creíste malo…_**

Por eso actué rápidamente. Abandonando aquel lugar que llamaba hogar, dejando a mi demás "yo" con la seguridad de que a mi regreso estuviesen bien. Lo primero que debía de hacer es conseguir muestras de todos. Yo tenía el conocimiento de crear igual a como nos crearon. Grandes ventajas que supe utilizar sabiamente. Años de prepararme y todo estaba listo. Solo faltaba mi último movimiento y cumpliría con mis dos metas al mismo tiempo.

Y grande fue mi satisfacción. Era mejor a como lo había imaginado. ¿Lo mejor de todo? ¡Tu cara de preocupación! Nonono, ¡Tu desespero! Que difícil elección. El simple hecho de verte alterada me regocijaba. No cabía en mi alegría. Lástima que no todo podía ser felicidad. Mi decepción fue grande al apreciar con mis ojos hasta donde te permitiste llegar. En nuestra batalla, una vez me deshice de la impertinente chiquilla, te di interminables ocasiones para asesinarme y detenerme.

¡Pero tú lo evitaste!

 _¿Acaso no era digno de morir por tus manos mientras me atravesabas con Bardiche?_

Mi enojo me saco de control haciéndome hacer un mal movimiento, dejándote inconsciente. Así no iba el plan. Se suponía me tenías que matar, una vez hecho un clon mío despertaría con los dulces recuerdos de nuestra batalla y comenzaría la segunda fase: deshacernos del "demonio Blanco". Pero no se logró así. Por lo que tuve que llevarte conmigo, deshaciéndome de tu dispositivo para evitar ser rastreados, una pena en verdad, puesto quería examinarlo para entender como lo creaste.

Una vez llegamos a casa, debía pensar en algo rápidamente. E ingenie la idea de despertar a los clones de todos aquellos para que te convencieran de quedarse aquí. Pero cuando despertaste me hiciste cambiarlo todo otra vez…

Y eso fue porque me odiabas, me despreciabas. Lo podía apreciar en esos ojos que se veían dolorosos, culposos.

— ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Te encontraran y te atraparan! —

Palabras llenas de una seguridad que me asquearon.

 _¿Tanto estas segura de ellos? ¿Tan grande es tu aprecio por ellos?_

Mi alma me dolió. Junto con tus palabras. ¿Por qué tenías tan siquiera preguntar por aquella que ni siquiera era tu hija? Mi mente se esfumo y perdí el control. _De nuevo_. Cuando me di cuenta tú estabas llorando mientras que en mis manos estaba mi dispositivo lleno de sangre, sangre de la que tú llamabas madre… O al menos una copia de ella.

Agradecía a la oscuridad por ocultar mi cara, no me hubiera gustado que mirases mi rostro lleno de culpa, no por matarla, sino por haberte hecho llorar. Puesto era un clon y no la original…

 ** _Aun así, quitar una vida te deja una marca…_**

Después de aquello me determine a no repetirlo. Pero no pude cumplir. ¡Me sacabas de mi autocontrol! Y perdía mi razonamiento. Pero caía en la cuenta que no eras tú, ¡fueron ellos! ¡Fue esa! ¡Todo era culpa del demonio blanco! Por lo que te repetía mi mantra una vez que reaccionaba a lo que acababa de hacer…

— Es por tu propio bien… —

Mi fe de vivir como una familia moría al paso de los días…

Lo que no imaginaba era el ver lo que conseguía.

¡Te deshacías de tus propios límites!

Tus ojos poco a poco ardían, como el mismo infierno, pidiendo mi sangre.

Y es ahí donde me dije que no importaba volver a reunir a mi familia. Quería probar tu poder. Quería probar la muerte a través de tus manos. Quería desencadenar esa locura que se mantenía dormida en ti pero que despertaba en pequeños momentos haciéndome temer. Reí de regocijo en los momentos que aparecía esa chispa en tu mirar, Sonreí de alegría cuando me sorprendías al tratar de escapar de un momento a otro, puesto te demostrabas débil, pero sabía que no era así, que no lo eras. Llore de rabia cuando llorabas por aquellos cuerpos inertes y sin vida, ¿Dónde quedaba nuestra familia? Me asquee cuando de tus labios salían su nombre, ¿acaso no sabías cuanto la odiaba?

Al final, volví a explotar pero no me permití perderme puesto sentí que el momento había llegado.

¡Tú despertar al fin estaba cerca!

Por eso disfrute hacerle daño, a esa copia suya, esa que ¡se atrevió a llamarte! Pero no importa porque eso hizo algo sorprendente.

 _Inigualable…_

Cuando escuche el crujir de las ataduras con las cuales te retenía, junto con los repentinos estruendos de relámpagos y esos rayos que seguramente habían fuera del lugar, me dieron la certeza de que una sola cosa:

 _¡Habías despertado!_

 _Tu poder y esas ganas de aniquilar…_

No pude evitarlo y sonreí feliz al lograr ver lo que otros más solo habían imaginado y soñado. Mi sueño de una familia había quedado destruido pero verte así y era un triunfo ¿te imaginas cuantas veces soñé ver lo que eras realmente de ser capaz? Estaba todo listo y me sentía preparado por lo que me deje llevar por el momento. Me entregue dejando caer mi dispositivo y extendí mis brazos.

¡No cabía en mi felicidad!

— Jajajajaja vamos… Acaba conmigo, destrúyeme… Despedázame… Como hice con Arf, Lindy-san, Chrono-kun, Vivio-chan… — Mantuve mi mirada en ti mientras tú solo estabas ahí parada, respirando con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de aniquilarme. Por lo que no pude aguantar las ganas de incitarte — Vamos… Demuéstrame que puedes hacer sin Bardiche… Demuéstrame esa sed de sangre que yace dentro de ti… — Y seguro de mí, camine hacia ti. Estaba impaciente de seguir esperando ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo lo había hecho?! Por ello te susurre... — Demuéstrame el odio que Nanoha-san nunca jamás vera… Mátame con esa chispa de Locura que arde en tus ojos… Fate-chan — Y saboree tu nombre en mis labios.

Mi alma vio el final, ahí en mi hogar que no era otra sino que una vieja instalación de papá mientras una enorme tormenta se aglomeraba haciendo que el cielo se volviera gris…

Y mi sonrisa se mantuvo mientras mi sangre se volvía poco a poco fría, disfrutando el morir entre tus manos, disfrutando ver tu verdadera cara… Sin ninguna mascara…

Dejándote mí recuerdo…

Sabiendo que después de mi muerte, me recordarías porque las personas solo mueren cuando las olvidan pero a mi…

A mí me recordarías y eso me haría estar siempre contigo…

 ** _Él no había elegido la soledad, la soledad lo eligió a él…_**

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

— Te lo preguntare una última vez… — Se encontraba harta y con ganas de terminar con aquel… hombre –si es que se le puede denominar así- pero su trabajo –más que eso, tenía que hacerlo porque sentía que se lo debía a cierta rubia por tantos años de amistad- se lo evitaba. — ¿Quién era este sujeto? —

— ¡No es obvio! — Exagerando su actuar –como siempre lo ha hecho- Trataba de hacer entender a la Enforcer de cabellera rosada. — Es un ser como tú, Erio-kun o como mi querida Fate-chan… — Resistes las ganas de darle un puñetazo. Odiaste en demasía lo último y más la forma en como lo dijo.

Te paras cansada de aquella estupidez. Has venido a ver a este sujeto más de cuatro veces en las últimas semanas y lo único que has conseguido es lo mismo y lo que ya todos sabían: Un mago artificial. Reúnes todas tus cosas y te preparas para retirarte dejándolo ahí, total, a él lo llevan a su celda los encargados de aquella prisión.

Pero no lo haces.

Las palabras surgen de su boca y tú no estabas preparada para algo así, al menos no de él ni su tono serio en cómo se dirigió hacia ti…

— ¿Qué es lo más triste y patético qué a un ser humano le podría pasar? ¿Estar solo, sentirte solo o volverse loco por tanta soledad? — miraba hacia el techo pensando en una respuesta clara, pero negó aquello, estar encerrado le hacía sentirlo, le hacía recapacitar y sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo, un escalofrió te recorrió la espalda. — Fate fue lo mejor… el Primer Mago artificial después de tantos intentos… Precia lo logro y no lo supo valorar… No saben lo que llega a valer Fate en realidad… Después esta él... — Te señala aquel folder que llevas bajo tu brazo, por reflejo lo tomas y miras la fotografía de un joven de cabellera peli-gris larga, mirada oscura con toques amarillos. — El segundo mago artificial después de dos intentos… Lo veía como mi mejor trabajo ¡Tenia su sangre! Eso lo volvía igual de valioso — Se sentía orgulloso de lo que había logrado — Pero todos tenemos defectos… Nadie raya a lo perfecto… —

— Su mente retorcida era su defecto… — Mencionaste para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y solo conseguiste una risa burlona.

— Por supuesto que no… Todo mundo tiene una pisca de locura en su ser… Y su locura era lo que lo hacía sorprendente, ¡diablos! No me imagine que llegara a clonar y hacer un mago artificial de cada uno… Incuso una copia de las copias, ¡Y al primer intento! ¡Es un maldito malnacido! ¿Sabes cuantos años pase yo para lograrlo? Nooo… Su mayor defecto era su obsesión con Fate. Concuerdo con él de que ella podía llegar a más… Pero lo que hizo y como lo hizo… —

— Rayo en lo inhumano… — Agregaste segura, puesto era lo que todos pensaban.

— Jajaja ¡nooo! ¡Ingenioso! ¡Sorprendente! — Volvían las risas y te sentías fatal puesto te recordaba que estabas frente a un demente, pensaste en la rubia y…

No querías ni imaginar su estado actual.

— Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver con lo que te eh preguntado durante todo este tiempo… — frunciste el ceño al no obtener lo que has venido a buscar por días…

— Piensa un poco… — Te hizo una seña de pensar –se puso su dedo índice aun lado de su cabeza y se dio varios golpecitos- sin perder en ningún momento su retorcida sonrisa. — En toda esa documentación hay registros de descripciones de un individuo hechas por diversos magos en diversos planetas con diversas situaciones diferentes entre sí pero relacionadas en una cosa: Lost Logias… ¿Te suena a algo? ¿No? —

— Lo utilizabas para la recolección de Lost logias… — Sacaste conclusiones.

— ¡Error! Recree una vida… Quería lograr recrear las mismas situaciones, cambiando variables, alterando las constantes… — Te explicaba como si fuera lo más lógico.

— Dices que él era el obsesionado… Pero tu estas igual o peor… — Revisas nuevamente la documentación y caes en la cuenta e lo que está diciendo.

— Lo mío no es una obsesión… es una meta… ¿Hay algo de malo el querer mejorar lo inigualable? — Se cruza de brazos, ofendido. Te asquea su actitud.

— Creaste a alguien que se salió de tus planes… — Lo confrontas, dando dos pasos más cerca de él.

— Puede ser… — Se divierte a costa tuya. — Pero me dio resultados que solamente soñaba… ¿Te imaginas su poder? ¿Te imaginas su límite? — Comienza a presumirlo. Te enojas más.

— Destruyeron a alguien que amaba la vida que tenía… — Golpeaste la mesa con tus puños. Estas perdiendo el control y no te das cuenta de ello.

— ¡Por favor! — Él ni siquiera se inmuta. — Ustedes no son personas, son cosas, objetos, armas que se pueden usar y desechar… Tú viviste siglos así, como un arma desechable — Te recuerda tu pasado y eso hace que bajes la guarda puesto te preguntas ¿Cómo sabe eso?

— Nosotros tenemos derecho a poder tener una vida normal… Como seres humanos… — No dejas demostrarle que eso te afecto. Demasiado tarde.

— Jajajajajaja… No me hagas reír… Ve con esa idea pero veras que estoy en lo correcto… Ahora les sirves a tus superiores ¿Deshacerse de la corrupción en la TBSA? Pffs tarde o temprano volverá… El bien existe porque hay mal… — Y así si más se levanta y se va. Dejándote sumergida en tus pensamientos. Pensando si aquello podría ser cierto.

— Mentiras… — Niegas en un susurro pero la duda quedo plantada ya.

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

En medio de la oscuridad que, aunque pacifica, sabes que algo malo pasara. Caminas hacia el gran ventanal de tu oficina y miras a través de él. Afuera, el cielo repleto de estrellas se alza imponente y en ti nacen unas enormes ganas de salir y volar en él. Anhelas hacerlo pero deseas tener la compañía de tus mejores amigas. Las lágrimas se aglomeran en tus ojos y tú llevas tus manos hacia ellos en un intento de detenerlas…

— Nanoha-chan… — Dices el nombre de tu amiga pelinaranja. Mientras te dejas caer de rodillas. — Perdóname… Fate-chan… — Llamas a la Enforcer, negando tu debilidad. — Lo siento mucho… —

Sueltas esas palabras, pidiendo ser escuchada. Sientes el fracaso sobre de ti, y te recriminas por no poder hacer nada.

 _Fallaste_.

Es lo que piensas que hiciste. Pero no es así. Eres humana, hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos. Todos lo intentaron, pero las cosas terminaron así, por ello no es tu culpa que ahora llegaras a aquella situación. Tu mirada va hacia tu escritorio donde un folder yace abierto puesto minutos antes lo leías con suma atención. Lloras con más amargura y no puedes evitarlo.

Por estar en ese estado, no te das cuenta que la puerta se abre y por ella, entra una joven mujer ataviada con vestimenta de la santa iglesia.

— Hayate… — Dice tu nombre con su dulce voz y tú te congelas.

Lo último que querías es que la persona más importante de tu carrera –una de las pocas personas que creyó en ti antes de conocerte- y de tu vida, te viera en ese estado de debilidad. Tratas de limpiar tu rostro lo más rápido que puedes a la vez que te levantas del suelo apoyándote en el gran ventanal.

— Caballero Carim… — Te das vuelta para mirarle y saludar como es debido. Pero te detiene.

— En verdad lo siento. — Su mano la lleva hacia tu hombro para darte apoyo e inesperadamente te jala hacia ella para atraparte en un abrazo.

Eso te vuelve a romper.

Pero tratas de hacerlo en silencio. Aguantando tus lágrimas en silencio pero dejándolas salir. Mojando su hombro donde descansa tu rostro, mientras te da una suave caricia en tu espalda, para espabilarte.

— Perdóname… — Te vuelve a decir y tú no sabes porque te pide eso. — No sé cómo pudieron llegar a tomar esa decisión… No pude apelar en contra de ello… — Tus ojos se abren en sorpresa y entiendes de lo que ha estado hablando todo este tiempo.

Te separas para mirarla con atención. De sus ojos se refleja el fallo. También se siente culpable y a ti te llega una amargura. Tu mirada se frunce porque la analizas y observas que sabe más de lo que en realidad está pasando. Buscas tu voz para preguntar pero ella se adelanta para contestar tu duda.

— Su traslado no es para buscar una solución… Se la llevan para iniciar un proyecto con ella… — Desvía su mirada de ti. — Todo es una mentira… Y nosotros no podemos hacer nada… —

— Carim… ¿Cómo te has enterado? — Su último comentario te alerto.

— Verossa… Él nos dijo lo que están pensado hacer… O al menos lo intuye… Hayate estamos en las sombras… No nos quieren tener ahí porque saben que no lo aceptaríamos… — Cada vez más te vas alterando.

Que ella hable así sin explicar en concreto te pone de los nervios por lo que la tomas de los brazos para que te explique de una vez. Sin rodeos.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! — Le pides, no, le exiges. Es tu superior pero ya no puedes aguantar más.

— No sabemos qué es lo que planean pero creemos que quieren utilizar a Harlaown-san para terminar con un enfrentamiento bélico en el mundo no administrado #176 — La sueltas y no sabes que decirle. Ni siquiera puedes creer eso.

— No… — Comienzas a reír, crees eso un chiste. — No es cierto… Fate… Fate no está en condiciones para llevar a cabo una misión de esa magnitud. — Pasas tu mano por tu cabello. — Su poder es inestable… Ella… —

— Es por eso que la quieren… Se han dado cuenta que su poder está por demás de su límite anterior… No lo apostaría pero inclusive podría sobrepasar los poderes de Nanoha-san… O los propios tuyos… Lo notaron una vez el segundo informe sobre su progreso se les fue enviado… — Tratas de pensar en algo. Cualquier cosa. Comienzas a caer en desesperación.

— La Almirante, Lindy-san podría… — Piensas en ella como una posible solución.

— No sabe nada… Estamos tratando de que ella no se entere… Podría terminar bajo arraigo por actuar imprudentemente, inclusive podría perder su status. —

— Al diablo con eso… Quieren utilizar a Fate-chan como un arma humana. Por Dios, ¡es su madre! tiene que saberlo, y Chrono ¿Por qué no hace nada? ¿Por qué no se nada? — Gritas. No estas comprendiendo que eso lo están haciendo debajo de sus narices.

Una cachetada para tu actitud. Miras a la causante, impactada.

— Entiende que no nos quieren ver metidos en eso porque saben que lo impediremos… Chrono está haciendo todo lo posible, todo bajo cautela… Verossa lo está ayudando… Escúchame bien Hayate… Quiero que des la aprobación inmediata de su traslado. Si lo impides o buscas escusas para evitarlo, te destituyeran y no podrás ayudar en nada… —

— Me estas pidiendo que la entregue sin más… ¿En que nos beneficiaria eso? — La miras como si hubiera perdido la razón. No encuentras lógica a su pedido.

— Les darías razones para creer que no actuaras… Así no estaríamos en la mira y podríamos solucionarlo sin impedimentos… — Te da la razón verdadera para hacer, pese a eso no crees que sea lo mejor.

— Aunque así sea el caso, no podré hacerlo… Pese a que todo sea una trampa caeré en ella… — Para ti primero está tu familia y la rubia Enforcer la sientes como una hermana.

— ¿Por qué harías semejante estupidez? — No lo entiende o no quiere entender puesto si lo hace podría dejarte hacer lo que quisieras.

 ** _Hay muchas cosas en juego. Y aun tú no sabes cuánto._**

— Porque aunque es por el bien de Fate-chan, la estaría traicionando a ella y a Nanoha-chan… — Una explicación que suena estúpida pero es que no pudiste buscar mejores palabras que esas.

— Prefieres perderlas o evitar un mal mayor… — Una encrucijada, te ha puesto entre la espada y la pared.

— Yo… — Desde que empezaste tu carrera, tu meta siempre ha sido la paz, evitar desastres o en el peor de los casos contrarrestarlos. Pero ahora no puedes decidir una cosa.

 _No quieres que ninguna de las dos opciones suceda…_

Eres una comandante muy reconocida que ha dado todo por el bien o por lo que tú crees correcto, pero antes que nada eres una buena amiga porque tus amigas han estado ahí contigo desde el principio y eso lo tienes muy en alto y ahora con la duda no te queda más que elegir ¿de verdad actuarias tras su espaldas? O ¿dejarías que todo se fuera al infierno por ellas? Todo lo que han trabajado, sí, porque ellas te ayudaron a conseguirlo…

— Si es la única forma de salvarla… — Dan un paso dentro de tu oficina, de nueva cuenta han entrado sin ni siquiera te dieras cuenta y te recriminas por eso.

— No creo que vaya a ver otra oportunidad como esta… — su tenue voz se oye segura pero sigues siendo tú la que posee más experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones y aun así…

— pero y Nanoha-chan… — Una sonrisa triste hace aparición en el rostro de la más menor de la habitación.

— Yo me encargare de Nanoha-mama… — Con esas palabras ya lo tienes decidido, la duda no debe apoderarse de ti, tendrás que ser fuerte por todo lo que vendrá, por todos los que cuentan contigo y más por aquella pequeña. Sus palabras son tu motor y darás lo mejor para recuperar a tu amiga, no, tienes que hacer lo mejor por tu familia. — Comandante Yagami… Salvemos a mi madre… —

* * *

\- "Estamos solos, vivimos solos y morimos solos. Solo a través del amor y la amistad podemos hacernos la ilusión, por un momento, de que no estamos solos."

— Orson Welles

.

.

\- "Vive de forma que cuando tus hijos piensen en la justicia y la integridad, les recuerde a ti."

— H. Jackson Brown Jr.

* * *

N/A: Muy Bien, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo.  
Como pueden notar, estamos entrando en un arco muy importante puesto será el que me permita darle fin a esta historia. Sinceramente lo del principio salió de la nada y para mi es algo significativo puesto está escrito por los sentimientos que cargaba en ese momento. Bueno, bueno, antes de ponerme cursi o algo por el estilo quisiera aclarar desde ahora que lo narrado por "shiruetto" es algo así como su vida pasando frente a sus ojos, en otras palabras la explicación del porqué hizo lo hizo, además, si se pudieron dar cuenta, las palabras en cursiva y en negritas -que como eh dicho antes son los pensamientos del personaje- están expresadas de diferentes manera y esto es porque lo que está en negritas es como la parte racional y coherente de nuestro villano, mientras que las partes en cursiva eran sus del momento, su verdadero yo. También si lo notaron, esta vez fueron dos frases al final del capítulo, el primero es para la primera parte narrada por "shiruetto" y la segunda, obviamente, esta dirigida para Hayate, Vivio y compañía, puesto son frases que se apegan de alguna forma a lo que quiero dar a entender en este capítulo.

En fin espero que no esté muy confuso este capítulo. De ante mano le doy las gracias a quien lea y siga esta historia, y les agradezco que me ammm motivaran para continuarlo por lo que espero no decepcionarlos. También quisiera pedir disculpas por la tardanza, ¿pretextos o motivos de ello? Tengo pero aun así no puedo justificarme.

Antes de despedirme, hago mención de que ando en busca de alguien que quiera convertirse en mi Beta y me ayude a desarrollar y corregir mis historias, resumido: que me haga trabajar en ellas jeje, si alguien se interesa pueden mandar un mp para que me lo haga saber.

Me abarque mucho ya... Hasta la próxima!  
Saludos de Nat-kun Kôri


End file.
